Julie and the Seven Samurai
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Remember the story of Snow White? Well, how about if you twist it a little and put in 7 awesome samurai and a sweet little girl? Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_This is one of my favorites and the best I've ever done. Now, Julie has long blond hair, white shirt with tiny pink polka dots, pink pants, and tennis shoes; just to describe her :) And Kevin is the red-haired, blue and white striped shirt kid from the Hypno episode of Pokemon.  
I do not own Samurai 7 or any of it's original characters. I technically don't own Kevin either.  
Any Snow White and the Seven Dwarves stories don't belong to me either.  
My OC, Julie, belongs to me. And the King, Queen, Stepmother, Magic Mirror, and Huntsman are for your imagination.  
Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: The Servents Life

Long ago, there lived a beautiful land, with wonderous people who were ruled by the good King and Queen. They loved their kingdom and all who treasure it; but, they were lonely, for they had no children of their own. The King and Queen prayed to the heavens and hoped to be blessed with a child. After many long months, the Queen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with blonde hair, who they had named Julie. Later one night, the King took his wife and new daughter to a tall tower above the castle. His eyes beamed when he looked at his beloved newborn.

King smiling: She's the most gentle and beautiful baby I had ever seen, in all my years as King. Don't you agree, my love?

The Queen nodded as she stroked the girls bangs.

Queen smiles too: Yes, my darling. She is truly a wonderful child. And some day, she will become a wonderful Queen.

The two, then, got on their knees, closed their eyes and prayed while the moonlight shined on them; the King held his daughter up, just like when he presented her to the people of the land.

King softly: I ask for our little one to have respect and joy wherever she goes and to be fairest in the land.

Queen softly as well: I also wish for our child to be the fairest of them all and to, one day, be a kind ruler of our beautiful kingdom.

Once that's been said, the King and Queen went back downstairs with their little bundle of joy. 8 years have gone by and little Julie has grown from a tiny baby to a pretty little girl; her parents smiled with sheer joy at the sight of their kind daughter. But, one day, the Queen fell ill and became bedridden for weeks. The King and Princess can only watch as the poor Queen grew weaker each day; even the people of the kingdom were getting worried. One afternoon, the King and his daughter went to the bedroom to see her one last time. The King took his wifes' hand and held it tight.

Queen sighing: My darling...you have been so good to me all these years. I loved every minute of it. You and Julie have given me the best years of my life.

King sad: Please don't talk like that, my love! I know I can't heal you, but...I couldn't have asked for such a lovely Queen. I love you, my dearest.

Queen grins: I love you too, darling.

The King and Queen, then, shared one final kiss and the Queen asked her sad daughter to come closer.

Queen quietly: Julie?

Julie sad: Yes Mother? What is it?

Queen sighs: I know it's hard for you to understand this, my child; but...you must be strong for me and your father.

Julie sniffs: I will Mother; but...why do you have to leave us? It won't be the same without you!

Her father puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

King softly: Understand, child, that life doesn't last forever. We all do what we can until our time is up. That's the way we were created and no one can change that. You understand my dear?

Julie nods: I understand Father. It's just...I'll miss Mother so very much!

The Queen used all her strength to hold her daughters' hand.

Queen quietly: My sweet child...you have become so beautiful and kind...and someday...you will be the fairest one of all. But...I want you to promise me something.

Julie sighs: What is it Mother?

Queen: Promise me that, when you become Queen...you will take care and watch over this fine kingdom for me and your father.

Julie cries softly as she gave her dying mother one final hug.

Julies softly: I will mother..._Sniff!_...I will, one day, rule this land and prosper. I won't let you down; and hopefully my dreams will come true._ Sob!_..I...love you...dear mother.

Queen smiles weakly: I love you too, dear. I will...watch over you...and...I hope...you will find your love...and make your...dreams...come...true..._sighs deeply_...

With her last breath, the Queen...lives no more. Julie and her father wept greatly for their loss and announced to the people about the death of their beloved Queen. All become gloomy for some time. Nearly 6 months have passed and both the King and young Princess still feel depressed for the loss of the Queen, despite some happy times they have shared; thinking his child needed a mother's care, he decided to marry again. He sat down with his daughter on the night before the marriage and discussed the idea of another mother.

King: My child, will you be alright about having different mother?

Julie nodded: Yes Father. But, I must be honest; I will love and respect her like my real mother, but she won't replace her. Okay?

King smiles slightly: Of course she won't. And I'll always remember your dear mother as she was. That's one thing we shall never forget; and remember...whatever happens to me, I'll always be there for you.

Julie smiles: I'll never forget. I love you, Father.

King smiles too: I love you too, dear.

The father and daughter hugged for a while and got plenty of rest for the ceremony and carnation of the new Queen. However, even though she seemed kind and nice, little Julie had a bad feeling about her new stepmother. She's always felt something strange; however, as long as her father was there to protect her, she's safe. But, about a year later, the King looked gravely ill one day, was bedridden, and summoned his daughter to see him.

Julie worried: Father! What's wrong?

King breathing heavily: Julie...my sweet child...I'm afraid I won't last much longer.

Julie crying softly: Not you, Father! Please don't leave me!

King: Forgive me, my dear. I know I said I'll be here for you; but, remember to keep your mothers promise.

Suddenly, Julie was having a flashback of what her mother had said about continuing to be happy, even through impossible things. She swallowed her pride, wiped away the tears, and looked into her fathers eyes.

Julie strong-hearted: I promise Father. I will keep this land alive and my dreams will come true!

King smiles lightly: Of course my child...just...believe in...yourself...and...always be...happy. _Gasp!_...I...love...you...my...little...sweetheart._ Sighs_...

Julie sobs: I...will...Father._ Sob! _I love you so much!

The King passed away and Julie broke into many tears while holding his hand. The stepmother, however, was watching from the doorway with an evil grin on her face. After the Kings funeral the next day, the stepmother has decided to make some changes to the kingdom: raising taxes, making up new laws, etc. Every day, she reveals her ugly side to her stepdaughter; the worst part is: the Queen decides to make little Julie become a house-maid, instead of a Princess. She works day and night under her stepmothers orders. Poor Julie would have suffered such terrible loneliness, if not for the companionship of the birds and woodland creatures who keep her company. However, even with her stepmothers cruelty and the loss of her parents, Julie has remained ever so gentle and kind to all around her. Another year has passed and Julie is now 10 years old; on the night of her birthday, she wished on a star with all of her heart.

Julie quietly: I wish for my Prince to find me someday; I wish for the land to be happy; I wish to get away from this miserable life; and, even more...I wish for my parents to watch over me every day.

After saying her prayers, she heads to bed for another day of work. The next morning, she gets up and scrubs the outside stairs. Unknowing to her, a young red-haired Prince named Kevin, who was just about Julies' age, was riding on his majestic horse when he saw her. He steps off, walks over to the yard, and sees Julie getting fresh water from a well. Kevin walks up behind her and taps her shoulder.

Kevin softly: Hello miss.

Julie quickly turned around and nearly jumped when she saw him. Her face began to blush and her body began to shake. She took a step back.

Julie nervous: H-He-Hello. Uhhh...umm...

Kevin frowns slightly: Did I frighten you? I didn't mean any harm.

Julie shakes her head: N-No! No! I just...have a lot of cleaning today and...uhhh...I must go! Goodbye!

She headed for the stairs when the boy called out to her.

Kevin: Wait, please! I have something for you!

She turned slightly and saw Kevin kiss a beautiful red rose and threw it to her. She caught the flower and gazed at it and back at the Prince. Before he turned to leave, Julie blew a kiss to him; Kevin catches the kiss and holds it to his heart.

Kevin smiles: Until we meet again, my Princess.

Julie felt a little surprised by the comment; she hasn't been called Princess ever since her stepmother took over. She smiled and waved farewell as the boy got back on his noble steed and rode off. As the day went on, she can't stop thinking about the Prince. She gazed into dreamland whenever she relaxed from her work. The stepmother, however, grew jealous of her beauty and is planning to get rid of Julie once and for all! But what will her plan be?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Run Away From Here!

The stepmother grew more and more jealous each day; she was so bitter about Julies' kind nature and beauty, she decided to do away with her! But, in order to avoid suspicion from anybody, she calls her faithful huntsman to discuss the plan. As the new Queen, she didn't want the risk of being overthrown by a child.

Stepmother: I want you to take Julie far into the forest. Let her frolic in an isolated area and pick some wildflowers.

Huntsman nodded: Yes, your Majesty.

Stepmother grins evily: And when the time is right, my loyal huntsman, you will kill her!

Huntsman shocked: But your Majesty! She's just a little child!

Stepmother mad: SILENCE! You know what will happen if you dare disobey or fail me!

Huntsman sighs deeply: Yes, your Majesty.

Then, the stepmother took out a small box and handed it to the huntsman.

Stepmother grinning: But, to make absolutely sure you do not fail, bring back her heart in this box. Now go! And don't fail me!

Huntsman sighs: Yes, your Majesty. I won't let you down; I swear on my life.

Later that day, the huntsman took Julie to the location the stepmother suggested; however, he still regrets for having to murder such an innocent child. As soon as they got there, he let Julie pick some wildflowers. When she was picking them, however, she noticed a baby bird next to a tree and appears to be crying for help. Julie, then, puts down the flowers and walked towards the bird.

Julie softly: Hello baby birdie. What's wrong? Where are you parents? Oh, don't cry little one; they can't be far.

Unknowingly to Julie, as she comforted the little bird, the huntsman looked around, drew his hunting knife, and walked very slowly towards the young girl. Then, Julie sees two adult birds chirping in the tree.

Julie happy: There they are! Can you fly little friend? Go on. Bye-Bye! Bye-By...Huuhh?

She notices a tall shadow in front of her; she turns around and sees the huntsman towering over her with the knife! Julie braced herself as he raised his weapon! But suddenly, instead of killing her, he drops the knife and kneels in front of Julie in a shaky tone. Julie held her heart in shock!

Huntsman sobbing: I...I..c-can't do it! _Gasp!_ Forgive me, my Princess! Please...f-forgive me!

Julie confused: I don't get it. Why do you want to kill me? What did I do?

Huntsman gasping: It wasn't me, child! It was the Queen! She made me do it; she's jealous and will stop at nothing!

Julie very shocked: The Queen? I can't believe it! What am I going to do?

The huntsman puts both of hands on Julies' shoulders and stares deeply at her.

Huntsman serious: Listen, child, you have to run and never return! I'll lie to the Queen, but you have to get out of here now! Go! Go!

He gently pushed Julie towards the forest while he's yelling things like "Run!" and "Never come back!" She backs away slowly and starts bolting into the dark forest! As she was running, she thinks she's seeing bright, yellow eyes following her and the trees look menacingly scary! No matter where she turned, Julie felt more and more frightened and was panicking! When she couldn't find anywhere else to go, she collapsed on a tree stump and cries her heart out. While Julie cried, the sunlight shined the area and little woodland creatures appeared from all sides: birds, deer, rabbits, etc. As they got closer, Julie lifted her head and gasped very lightly. Some of the creatures backed off as she wiped her eyes.

Julie calm: Please don't leave! I won't harm you; I'm sorry if I scared you, but I have been through so much lately. All because I was alone and afraid. I'm realy sorry.

Then, some of the deer came towards Julie and licked her face while the rabbits cuddled in her arms.

Julie giggling: Hahahahaha! Thanks so much! I needed cheering up. But I can't live out here like you do; in nests, on the ground or in the trees. I wish I could find a place to stay.

Suddenly, a young deer tugged at her shirt, gently pulled her up, and walked slowly towards a different direction.

Julie: Hmm? You know where to find such a place? Will you please take me there?

The animals started to lead the girl out of the forest and into more open areas. They all, then, came across a wide area with a little cottage with trees and a stream.

Julie smiles: It's so cute! Like a dollhouse.

She crossed the stream, approached the windows, and saw that the main room was dark. Julie, then, walked towards the door and gave it a few knocks.

Julie shrugs: I guess no one's home.

She slowly opens the door and peered inside.

Julie clears her throat: Ahem. Hello? Anybody home? We don't mean to intrude, but may we come in? Shhhhh. Let's take a look and see what the place is like.

She and her animal friends walked around the room and noticed how small and untidy the house was. Julie, then spots seven different flat, but comfortable beds.

Julie curious: Hmmm. There must be seven little children living here. And from the look of this house, they must be really untidy. I mean, just look at this place!

Thanks to years of cleaning experience, Julie happens to be right. The table was covered with discarded clothes and dishes; the fireplace was covered, from top to bottom, in dust; cobwebs were all over the place; the pile of dirty dishes towered over the sink; and the broom looked like it hasn't been touched in years! Julie was absolutely unamused by the mess.

Julie: I don't think they've cleaned this place in a long time. You think there mother would say something about...

Suddenly, she realized something she hasn't even thought of before.

Julie concerned: Wait, maybe they don't have a mother. Oh, the're probably orphans...just like me. That's so sad.

She stood still for a minute and an idea popped up.

Julie smiles: I have an idea! We can clean the house and surprise them; then, maybe they'll let me stay. Are you all with me?

The animals chirped, squealed, and squeaked in agreement.

Julie nodding: Good! Then let's get to work!

And so, Julie and her little woodland friends decided to clean the place up in order to gain the respect of the suspected children who lived there. Meanwhile, back at the castle, the huntsman approached the stepmother with the box.

Huntsman: Your Majesty, the deed is done. I have killed the girl and put her heart in the box.

The stepmother took the box, peeked inside, and gave a wicked smile to the huntsman.

Stepmother smiles evily: Excellent work, huntsman! Now, I'll be the fairest in the land, now and forever! You're dismissed, my loyal huntsman.

Huntsman nodding: Yes, your Majesty.

As soon as the huntsman left the throne room, he made his way towards outside. Once the coast was clear, he dashed towards the woods and past villages and mountains; never to be seen again. Little does the stepmother know, the huntsman actually put a pigs' heart in the chest to fool her. The big question is...Will she ever find out the truth?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cleaning, New Friends, And Vengeance!

Julie was really content that day. For once, she wasn't being forced to clean anything; she wanted to clean for the owners of the cottage, in order to earn their respect. The animals seemed to enjoy helping their kind companion. The squirrels and chipmunks used their tails for dusting; the deer took the clothes to the stream to be washed; and the rabbits gathered flowers for the vase on the table. Each one ran up to Julie with flower in their mouths.

Julie glad: Very good everyone! These flowers will really brighten the place up!

She puts the flowers in the vase and gave it fresh water. After she finished cleaning the dishes, she went outside and started washing all the clothes; luckily for Julie, it didn't take long at all. When she finished, a rabbit nudged at her arm.

Julie: Huh? What is it, little one? Did you find something?

The rabbit lead her towards the side of the house where she sees a tree stump with lots of chopped logs of wood piled up against the cottage.

Julie curious: Hmmm. I bet there's a strong boy who did this. This looks like a lot of work for a child, though. But, at least It'll be easy for the fireplace.

Julie gathered as much firewood as she could carry, headed for the fireplace, and placed the logs aside for later. Then, she noticed some vegetables from the opened cabinets in the kitchen. She, then, gets another idea.

Julie grinning: Hey, I can make my special soup! This will sure to please the children. I'm sure of it!

As soon as the cleaning was finished, Julie gathered the water from the stream and all the vegetables she needed for her soup. Because of her cooking skills she learned over the years, it was real easy for her to get it ready. She carefully sliced and diced up each vegetable; got the fire started; and the soup was cooking to perfection. She knew it will take some time to cook, so she decides to explore the house a bit more; Julie, then, came across the bedroom she saw earlier. She looks around and noticed something.

Julie curious: I wonder what this is?

She saw the names on the seven mats in front of her. She, then, reads each name aloud.

Julie reading: Kambei, Katsushiro, Gorobei, Shichiroji, Kikuchiyo, Heihachi, and Kyuzo. Such nice, but unusual names for children!

Then, she started to stretch her arms and sat down on one of the mats.

Julie yawning: Gee, cleaning the house sure made me sleepy! I think I'll lie down for a little bit.

She lies down on the mat and slowly fell asleep. The deer, then, pulled a sheet over her and one bird extinguished the candle with its tail. Some of the animals laid down beside Julie, while the rest stood outside the door to keep watch. However, they heard something and ran back into the woods. Later that night, seven figures are seen coming out of the forest and onto the same path Julie took. These people, however, are not children...but samurai! Each one carried his own sword and pack of supplies. There was one with brown hair and white clothing; one with blonde hair, purple jacket, and staff-like sword; a young samurai with green hair; a man with yellow hair and red clothes; one with green clothes; another young one with orange hair and a pilot-like hat; and the last one was a big, metal samurai! But, when they're almost towards their house, the man in white stops the group in their tracks. The samurai with green hair was the first to speak.

Green-Haired Boy curious: What it is, Sensei?

Brown-Haired Man calm: Someone's in our home.

The others looked surprised and shocked! They did not know who was in their house. The purple samurai noticed it too.

Purple Samurai: Kambei's right. The light's on and there's chiminy smoke coming from the house. Shall we go check it out?

Kambei nodding: Right. Follow me and be really quiet. We don't know what we're up against.

Everone nodded and followed Kambei towards the house. After they went inside, they gathered round, as Kambei told his plan.

Kambei serious: Shichiroji, Kyuzo, and I will search the living room; Katsushiro and Heihachi will check the kitchen; and Gorobei and Kikuchiyo will look downstairs. Agreed?

All quietly: Right!

As each small group split to search the rooms, each samurai noticed something different. The young samurai noticed the soup cooking.

Green-Haired Samurai sniffing: Mmmmm. Whoever is cooking this, it sure smells delicious.

Orange-Haired Samurai: Hey Katsushiro, come and look at this!

The one called Katsushiro walked over to his friend, who was standing next to the cupboard.

Orange-Haired Samurai curious: The same person must have cleaned and put away all these dishes, too!

Katsushiro confused: Huh? But why, Heihachi?

Heihachi shook his head: I'm not sure, pal. I'm just not sure.

Downstairs, the metal samurai sees the tub full of water.

Metal Samurai: The intruder must of refilled our tub. Something's not right, Gorobei.

The samurai with the green clothing turned around.

Gorobei sighing: I'm honestly not sure either, Kikuchiyo. The intruder also dusted this whole basement as well.

In the living room, the purple samurai inspected the floor.

Purple Samurai curious: Hmmm. Looks like the floor's been swept and the furniture's been dusted.

Red Samurai calm: Obviously, Shichiroji, whoever's here sure knows how to clean.

Kambei starts heading out of the living room.

Kambei turns his head: Let's head back and regroup.

As the others came back, Kambei notices something in the next room.

Kambei: The intruder must be in the bedroom. Someone has to go in and check it out.

Katsushiro serious: Sensei, how about I go in and bring some others for backup? You did say we don't know what we're facing after all.

Kambei nodding: Very well, Katsushiro. You, Shichiroji, Heihachi, and Gorobei will go in and signal us if you need any assistance. Got it everyone?

All 4: Yes.

As the three samurai stood by the doorway, Katsushiro lead his group towards the girl under the covers (unknowningly of course!). Each samurai surrounded the child and grabbed the hilts of their swords, ready to strike.

Katsushiro ready: Shichiroji, as soon as you pull the blanket off, we'll know who it is and attack if we need to.

Shichiroji nodded: Right!

Shichirojo, then grabbed hold of the blanket and the other three are about to take out their swords. But, after Shichiroji lifted the blanket off, they let go of their swords and stared in awe. They see Julie sleeping peacfully.

Gorobei smiles: Well, what do you know?

Katsushiro softly: It's a little girl!

Shichiroji smiling: Such a pretty little sweetheart.

Heihachi quietly: She sure is. Hey, guys! Come and see this.

Kambei, Kikuchiyo, and the red samurai, known as Kyuzo, entered the room and looked at Julie. Kambei smiled softly as Kikuchiyo and Kyuzo just stared at her.

Kambei chuckles: So that's what this fuss was about.

Katsushiro smiles: That's right, Sensei. She's so beautiful, like an innocent little angel.

Kikuchiyo scoffs: Big deal! She's just a dumb kid and she has no right to be here!

Gorobei serious: Lower your voice, man! We don't want to wake her up!

Kikuchiyo mad: Then let her wake up! She doesn't belong here anyway!

Suddenly, Julie starts stirring in her sleep, with everyone being alert.

Heihachi concerned: What do we do now? She's waking up!

Kambei: Everyone back up! We don't want to frighten her.

All but Kikuchiyo backed off a little as Julie was waking up. He knelt down as she raised up, stretched her arms, and yawned.

Julie yawning: Mmmmm! I wonder if the childr...

She sees Kikuchiyo right in front of her and she started to scream in terror as he fell back, startled by the screaming child!

Julie screaming: Ahhhhh!

Kikuchiyo startled: Whoa!

She stopped screaming when she noticed the other curious samurai right behind Kikuchiyo. Julie shook like a leaf as she backed up a little; Kambei, then, took a couple steps towards the frightened girl and knelt down in front of her.

Kambei softly: Don't be scared little one. We're not going to hurt you; in fact, we welcome you to our home, as a guest. It's alright now.

Julie calmed down and looked into Kambeis' eyes. He held out his hand to her.

Kambei smiles softly: I'm sorry if my friend scared you. You don't have to be frightened. It's okay.

She was hesitant at first, but she gently grabbed Kambeis' hand and he pulled her up. She brushed herself off and stared at him and back at the other samurai; thinking about what's going to happen. Meanwhile, at the castle, the stepmother shows the small heart-box to the slave in her magic mirror.

Stepmother smiling: Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?

Magic Mirror: Far across the forest, beyond the waterfall; in the home of the seven samurais, dwells Julie fairest one of all.

Stepmother frowns slightly: Julie lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me her heart as proof.

Magic Mirror: Julie still lives, as fairest in the lands; that's the heart of a pig, you hold in your hands.

Stepmother furious: WHAT? That fool tricked me! I will be fairest of them all even if I have to kill her myself!

Suddenly, she threw the box on the floor and bolted towards the torture chamber downstairs; and right past that, she opens a door, revealing a room filled with potions and spellbooks. She took out one of her books and studied it until she found a disguise spell. What is she planning to do now?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Home

While at the home of seven samurai, Julie felt nervous because of everything she's heard about samurai. However, she remembered what her mother had told her if she ever met people like them: Be brave and don't let them know you're afraid. She felt comforted by her mothers' words. Later that night, she sat in a circle with the samurai, in order to get to know each other.

Julie curious: So, you men are samurai?

Gorobei nodding: Yes we are, young lady. The finest and strongest samurai known throughout the land.

Julie amused: Wow! I bet you go on lots of adventures together!

Shichiroji chuckles: Yes, but not always, sweetheart. Most times we either train, relax, or do some work.

Julie giggling: And to think I thought you men were little children!

All but Kikuchiyo and Kyuzo laughed.

Heihachi snickering: Pardon me, sweetie, but did you really think we were children?

Julie grinning: Well, your house is small and after seeing everything here, I thought this was a home for children. Silly, right?

Katsushiro smiles: Not at all. Most people make that kind of mistake sometimes.

Julie: Thanks for the compliment Mr. uuhhhhhh...ummmm...

It was Kambei who stood up and spoke first.

Kambei: I apologize, little one. We have forgotten to introduce ourselves; my name is Kambei.

When he finished, everyone else stood up and said their names too.

Katsushiro nods: I'm Katsushiro and it's a pleasure to meet you, young lady.

Heihachi bowing: I'm Heihachi. Nice to meet you.

Gorobei smiles: My name Gorobei.

Shichiroji: You can call me Shichiroji.

Kyuzo was silent until he said his name.

Kyuzo serious: I'm Kyuzo.

Kikuchiyo was lying on his side with his back facing the group. He didn't want to speak up.

Julie smirks: I'm guessing the metal man is Kikuchiyo, right?

Gorobei nods: That's right sweetheart.

Just then, Kikuchiyo stood up and glared at the child at a distance.

Kikuchiyo miffed: Metal man huh? Well tell me this, kid: Who the heck are you and what are you doing here anyway?

Julie embarrassed: Oh goodness, how silly of me! My name is Julie.

Everyone was surprised when she said her name.

Katsushiro shocked: Not Princess Julie of the north?

Julie nodding: Yes, that's me.

Everyone just looked at each other both surprised and confused until Kambei bowed his head.

Kambei smiles slightly: It is an honor and a privilege to have such royalty in our home.

Shichiroji chuckles: It sure is Kambei. It's not everyday when a Princess graces us with her presence.

Julie blushes: Thank you for you kind words, but you don't have to call me Princess; and I'm sorry if my intrusion has caused any problems.

Heihachi: Nonsense! We're happy to have you here, Miss Julie.

Kikuchiyo out-loud: Well I'm not! Whether she's a kid, royalty or whatever, she's got no business being here! She even admits intruding our house, with no reason whatsoever!

Suddenly Katsushiro stood up, glaring at Kikuchiyo.

Katsushiro mad: Enough Kikuchiyo! She probably does have a reason and you have no right to shout at her like that! Miss Julie is a Princess after all!

Kikuchiyo scoffs: Whatever! All I'm saying is she can't stay here and needs to go!

Struck by what he said, Julie placed her head and hands on the ground and the samurai looked concerned.

Julie scared: I beg of you; please don't send me away! If I go back, she'll kill me!

Shichiroji concerned: Who will kill you?

Julie gulps: My stepmother, the Queen!

Everyone shocked: The Queen?

Katsushiro shocked: I can't believe it! What kind of Queen wants to kill an innocent child?

Kikuchiyo: The kind who's a witch of course! That woman is full of black magic and would kill us all if she finds Julie here.

Julie shook her head: But she doesn't even know where I am!

Kikuchiyo crosses his arms: Oh really? The Queen knows lots of things. She could make herself invisible if she wanted to.

Gorobei unamused: Kikuchiyo, that is just plain ridiculous.

Julie sighs deeply: Please, let me stay for a little while! I can keep house for you; I can clean, sew, and cook...

Heihachi interrupting: Cook? What kind of things do you cook?

Julie grins: Oh all kinds of things! Blueberry pie, apple dumplings, soup, and all kinds of delicious things.

Kambei smiles: Then it's settled. You can stay, Miss Julie.

Everyone smiled, but Kikuchiyo looked disappointed.

Kikuchiyo unhappy: What? Come on!

Kambei serious: Kikuchiyo, we can't just let her go now. It would be the same as sending her to her death. Miss Julie is welcome to stay here as long as she wants.

Kikuchiyo: Fine! She can stay, but don't let her bug me!

Julie bowed again with a big smile on her face.

Julie smiling: Oh, thank you so much! How can I ever repay you?

Gorobei chuckled: Not at all, sweetie! You're more than welcome here.

Everyone, except Kikuchiyo and Kyuzo, smiled and laughed until Julie hears a boiling noise and realized that she forgot something.

Julie startled: Oh, please excuse me a minute!

She, then, ran to the kitchen to check on her soup. Julie stirred and tasted her dish, while Gorobei and Shichiroji watched.

Julie satisfied: Perfect! It's ready to eat!

Shichiroji sniffing: Mmmm! Smells pretty good. Did you make this soup yourself?

Julie turns around: Oh, yes Great Shichiroji. It's a recipe that my mother and I made together years ago. I can't wait for you to taste it!

Gorobei smiles: Neither can we! Let us help you.

Both Gorobei and Shichiroji gathered some bowls and Julie poured some soup in each one. Then, they gave each bowl to the samurai (except Kikuchiyo) with a pair of chopsticks. Everyone started eating with happy looks on their faces.

Katsushiro smiled: This is really delicious. I can't remember the last time we had soup like this!

Kambei nodded: It's excellent. You are truly a wonderful cook, Miss Julie.

Julie blushes: Aw, it's nothing really. It's just soup.

Shichiroji sighs: What are you talking about? This is amazing.

Heihachi happy: You bet it is! My compliments to the chef!

Julie satisfied: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. Please excuse me for a second.

She took an extra bowl to Kikuchiyo, whose back is still facing her. Julie sighed deeply as she held out the bowl to him.

Julie: Would you like some soup, Great Kikuchiyo? It's really hot and delicious.

Kikuchiyo annoyed: No! I don't want it.

Julie frowns slightly: Please have some. It will reserve your strength and it's good you.

Kikuchiyo angry: I...SAID...NO!

Suddenly, without warning, Kikuchiyo took the back of his hand and smacked the bowl out of Julies' hands! She clutched her hands as Katsushiro, Heihachi, and Shichiroji ran towards them, glaring at Kikuchiyo as he turned his back again.

Katsushiro angry: Kikuchiyo, how dare you hit her? All she did was offering you some food!

Heihachi mad: Yeah! She was just being nice! What's so wrong about that?

Shichiroji glaring: You should be ashamed, Kikuchiyo.

Kikuchiyo scoffs: Whatever! I don't care anyway! I told her I didn't want any and she didn't listen!

Then, Katsushiro knelt down to Julies' level and puts a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Katsushiro caring: Are you all right, Miss Julie? Are you hurt?

Julie shook her head as she looked at Kikuchiyo and bowed her head in regret.

Julie ashamed: I'm sorry...stepmother.

The samurai just stared at the child in confusion as Kikuchiyo turned around in shock.

Kikuchiyo confused: What did you just say?

Julie, then, realized what she just said and shook her head.

Julie embarrased: I'm sorry about that! It's just...I'm used to this kind of treatment from my stepmother; I mean...she'd do this sort of thing when I do something wrong.

Heihachi shocked: We...had no idea, Miss Julie.

Shichiroji sighs deeply: What kind of person does that sort of thing to a sweet child?

Julie shakes her head slightly: Don't worry about it. I'm used to it; here, let me clean this up.

Kikuchiyo scoffs: Whatever. Just leave me alone.

The three samurai watched in amazement as Julie picked up the broken pieces of the bowl; suddenly, Heihachi grabbed a couple of rags and gave one to Julie.

Heihachi smiles slightly: You don't have to worry now. You have friends to help you out from now on; let us help you clean this up and we can finish eating.

Julie wide-eyed: Sure. Thanks Great Heihachi.

The two smiled as Shichiroji and Katsushiro helped them clean up. After that was finished, the four friends went back to the group and finished eating their meal. When dinner was over, Julie saved a small bowl of soup for Kikuchiyo, if he wanted some later; then, Julie told the samurai about the death of her parents and how her stepmother had treated her. Everyone was sympathetic to her and gave her some comforting words of wisdom. Kikuchiyo listened in silence as he heard the conversation. After dinner, Gorobei, Heihachi, and Shichiroji provided a little dance with Julie joining in. Julie was happy, for she had a group of samurai to look after her and had no hard feelings against Kikuchiyo, because of her kind nature. Still, one question remained in Julies' head: Will Kikuchiyo ever accept her as a friend?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Friendship And Deception

While Julie was living with the samurai, little does she know that her stepmother has been preparing her evil plan. She was making a special potion and dipping an apple in it.

Stepmother chuckles evilly: Hahahahahaha! Once she bites this poisened apple, she will fall into a deep sleep and shall never wake up ever again! And I'll be the fairest in the land! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

As the stepmother continued to gloat about her plan, Julie was singing a lullaby that her mother sang to her before she died. Everyone felt at peace.

Katsushiro smiles: That was beautiful Miss Julie!

Gorobei nods: Very good. You sure have a lot of talent, don't you young lady?

Julie blushes: W-Well, it's just something I do when I'm alone.

Just then, everyone heard the cuckcoo clock go off. It said 10:30 p.m.

Julie: It's past bedtime and we all should get some sleep.

Kambei nodding: She's right. And, the Princess shall sleep in our room with us tonight.

Julie confused: Really? But, what about all of you?

Kambei sighs: Don't you worry about us, Miss Julie. We can look after you; and I think it's fair that she gets Kikuchiyos' bed as his punishment for his rudeness earlier.

Kikuchiyo mad: What? But I...Oh!...FINE! The concrete is more comfortable anyway!

Julie concerned: Oh please, you don't need to do that to him. It was my fault.

Shichiroji shakes his head: Nonsense, child! He deserves it and you should be comfortable at the very least.

Julie sighs: Well...if you insist.

Kambei smiles: You don't need to be concerned about him, Miss Julie. Kikuchiyos' bark is worse than his bite. Now everyone, lets turn in for the night.

Everyone went to bedroom with Julie and got ready for bed. Before he could sleep, however, Kikuchiyo had a taste of the soup Julie had saved for him. He was amazed.

Kikuchiyo softly: The guys were right...this is delicious! Maybe I was a little too hard her.

Once he finished eating, he laid down with a blanket and went to sleep. As everyone slept, the stepmother disguised herself as an old woman and carried a basket of apples, with the poisened one with it. She took a boat and rowed herself across the lake and to the shore; only a hike away from the samurais' cottage. The next morning, Julie was sitting on a crate outside, waiting for the others to wake up. Kambei was the first on to step out and notice her.

Kamibei bows his head: Hmmm? Good morning, Miss Julie. But, why are you up this early?

Julie sighs: I usually get up at this time to start most of my chores. Where are heading off to, Great Kambei?

Kambei: We're going into the fields to train and gather our strength. I have to warn you, Miss Julie: the Queen is tricky, so watch out with strangers.

Julie grins: Don't worry. I'll be okay and I'll be waiting for all of you to return. But, until then...

Thanks to standing on the crate, she was tall enough to give Kambei a small kiss on his forehead. He just looked at her with a smile.

Kambei smiles: Thank you Miss Julie. Let's go everyone!

Katsushiro was about to follow Kambei, when he stopped in front of Julie.

Katsushiro concerned: Please, do be careful, Princess. I don't want to think of anything bad happening to you.

Julie smiles: I'll be fine Great Katsushiro.

She gave him a small kiss as well.

Katsushiro smiles: Well! That was quite an honor coming from an adorable little Princess.

She waved goodbye as Kikuchiyo watched in disgust. Heihachi was next outside.

Heihachi softly: Will you be fine by yourself?

Julie nods: I will.

She gave Heihachi a kiss and they both smiled.

Heihachi blushes slightly: Aw shucks! I think I'm gonna blush!

Both friends laughed as Heihachi walked away and Gorobei was next; Julie kissed him as well.

Gorobei grinning: Such an honor from such a sweetheart!

Julie smiled greatly after Gorbei left and gave a kiss to Shichiroji.

Shichiroji smiles: Why, I feel like I'm being knighted!

After Shichiroji left, Kyuzo stopped to look at Julie. She didn't know whether to give him a kiss, but he decided to let her. Julie kissed Kyuzo and walked away, but not before giving a small smile to her. Kikuchiyo was last and gave Julie a tap on her shoulder. She turned and was surprised to see him.

Kikuchiyo gruff: I'm warning you girl: Don't let anybody or anything inside!Understand?

Julie awe-struck: Great Kikuchiyo...you do care.

She lightly grabbed his head and kissed it, much to Kikuchiyos' struggle and displeasure! He walked away in a huff, but was actually okay with the kiss. The others noticed as he caught up.

Heihachi: Did she give you a kiss, too?

Kikuchiyo scoffs: Yeah and it was disgusting!

Shichiroji smirks: Stop pretending Kikuchiyo! You like her as much as we do.

Kikuchiyo groans: She's okay for a kid, but she didn't have to kiss me! But still...she's not too bad.

As the others continued to tease him, Julie was making a special pie for Kikuchiyo. Also, the disguised stepmother came up to the house and knocked on the door. She opened the door and saw the old woman, not knowing that it's actually her stepmother.

Julie: Yes? Can I help you?

Disguised Stepmother smiling: Hello dearie. I'm selling apples; would you like one?

Julie unsure: Well...it looks delicious...but...I don't know.

Just then, the stepmother grabbed a hankerchief, covered her mouth and started coughing. Julie was startled.

Julie concerned: Are you alright, Granny?

Disguised Stepmother coughing: _Cough! Cough!_ I'm alright, girlie. _Cough!_ I'm just old and weak. _Cough! Cough!_ I'll be fine.

Julie sighs: Come inside and rest while I get you a glass of water.

She took the old lady inside, sat her down on a chair, and got a glass of water from the kitchen. The stepmother took the poisened red apple and held it as Julie came back with the water. The old lady takes a drink and smiled at Julie.

Disguised Stepmother smiles: Thank you for your kindness, my dear. And because you have been so good to me, I'll tell you a secret: this apple is full of magic!

Julie amazed: Really? A magic apple?

Disguised Stepmother nods: Yes, child. Make a wish, take one bite, and your dreams will come true. Won't you take a bite, sweetie?

Julie: Well...okay. I hope it works.

She hands Julie the apple.

Disguised Stepmother grins: It will, dear. It will.

Julie took a deep breath, wished for her Prince to come, and took a bite of the poisened apple. After chewing and swallowing, Julie began to feel strange and dizzy. She grew weaker...and weaker...until she fell to the floor! The stepmother changed out of her disguise and laughed manically!

Stepmother laughing evilly: It is done! Now I will be fairest in the land!

She continued laughing as she walked out of door and back to the castle. The birds happened to be watching and flew as fast as they could to reach the samurai. When they got there, everyone was shocked and thought the birds were attacking them! It was Kambei who noticed something's wrong.

Kambei concerned: We have to return home! Something might have happened to little Julie!

Kikuchiyo worried: The Queen might have got her! We got to save her!

Shichiroji serious: There's no time to lose then! Let's go!

Everyone nodding: Right!

The samurai ran to the house as fast as they could...but it was too late. As they entered the house, Katsushiro saw Julies' lifeless body on the floor and knelt down to pick her up.

Katsushiro concerned: Oh no! Miss Julie! Open your eyes! Can you hear me?Why isn't she waking up?

Kyuzo noticed the bitten apple on the floor and threw it into the fire from the kettle.

Kyuzo: That apple was poisened! The Queen must have tricked her somehow.

Suddenly, Kikuchiyo snatched the girl from Katsushiros' arms and held her close.

Kikuchiyo voice breaking: Come on kid! Wake up! You can't be dead now...YOU CAN'T! Please, don't go!

Heihachi puts a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

Heihachi sighs deeply: There's nothing you can do now, Kikuchiyo. She's gone...forever.

Kikuchiyo upset: No! No! No! It can't be! No...

As Kikuchiyo yelled in anguish, everyone else looked sad for the loss of their friend. They knew the Queen was behind this, but...there was nothing they could do now, but mourn in silence for the small Princess. And Kikuchiyo finally showed that he cared for her. Is this truly the end for Princess Julie?

To Be Continued...

End Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Happy Ending

As the day went on, the samurai looked at their motionless friend in silence; Julie was lying on one of the mats, looking ever so peaceful...even in death. Kikuchiyo was on his knees, with his arms folded on the edge of the mat, and his head down. He sobbed as Julie was lying there.

Kikuchiyo crying: I'm so sorry, Julie! _Sob! _I should have been nicer to you! You were such a sweet girl and a great cook too! _Sob! Sob!_ I'll never forgive myself. I wish I could've protected you!

Then, Kambei walked over to his friend, knelt down and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kambei softly: Don't blame yourself, Kikuchiyo; no one in this room is to blame. It was just the matter of bad timing.

Kikuchiyo sad: Maybe...but...this time...I really wanted to show her that I cared...that I was her friend. I wish she knew.

Kambei smiles softy: She did know, Kikuchiyo. Julie was a smart girl and she knew you as a friend, like the rest of us here.

Kikuchiyo calm: Yeah. Still...I wish I could do one last thing for her. An act of kindness somehow.

Heihachi took a couple steps towards them.

Heihachi softly: Actually, there is one thing we could do.

Kambei curious: And what would that be, Heihachi?

Heihachi sighs: Why don't we make her a glass coffin with jewels on the sides? It just doesn't sound right to bury this beautiful sweetheart. I think it would be the best thing for her. Are you guys in?

All agreeing: Yes!

Kikuchiyo, then, gently stroked Julies' blonde hair.

Kikuchiyo softly: Okay. I'll do it for her.

And so, for the next couple of days, the samurai built the beautiful coffin they promised and made it comfortable for the small Princess. One day, the samurai and all the creatures she befriended came with small flower bouquets as a sign of respect. As they surrounded the coffin with the flowers, Kikuchiyo puts his bouquet in Julies' hands. Then, the samurai sat on their knees and bowed their heads in silence. Suddenly, they heard a galloping noise; it grew louder and louder until it stopped. The samurai were ready to pull out their swords for what they thought was danger; however, the relaxed when they realized who was. It was Prince Kevin on his beautiful horse. He got off and approached the samurai without fear.

Kevin bows his head slightly: Is this where the Princess is kept in the glass coffin?

Shichiroji: It is, young Prince.

Kevin sighs softly: May I see her for a moment?

The samurai, then, moved aside for him to pass.

Kambei nods: Of course, young man.

Kevin walked past the samurai and gazed at Julie. He knew it was the same girl he met a few days ago. He moved slightly forward and kissed her on the lips. Afterwards, like what the samurai were doing, he knelt down and bowed his head. Just when they think the Princess was gone forever...something amazing happened: Julie yawned, opened her eyes and sat up in the coffin! The samurai looked up and were surprised to see their friend alive! Prince Kevin looked up and was happy, too! Everyone went up to Julie with smiles on their faces.

Katsushiro happy: Miss Julie! You're alive! Are you feeling alright?

Julie yawning: Yes. I'm okay. But...how am I alive?

Kambei sighs: It wasn't a permanet spell, but one that can only be broken by true loves' first kiss.

Kikuchiyo happy: Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad she's alive! I hope you can forgive me for all the mean things I've done.

Julie smiling: It's okay, Great Kikuchiyo. I knew your true feelings and I'm happy that you finally accept me as a friend.

She gave Kikuchiyo a warm hug and he happily hugged her back. Then, she looked at Prince Kevin with a smile.

Julie happy: I can't believe you came for me! It feels like my dreams came true.

Kevin smiling: It gets even better than that, my Princess. The Queen has been overthrown and imprisoned by my father, the new King of the land! He promises to make things right for the kingdom!

Julie surprised: Really? Is this true?

Kevin: Yes! And my father has sent me to find you and take you back to our castle. He wants you to become the rightful Princess again; and wants us both to be betrothed when we turn 18!

The samurai were joyed and surprised to hear the news! Julie, however, was extremely excited and a little nervous, too.

Julie wide-eyed: How wonderful! But...

Kevin frowns slightly: But what? You don't like the idea?

Julie sighs deeply: No, that's not it at all! I'd been gratefully honored to be by your side! It's just...I can't just leave the samurai like this; not after all they've done for me.

Then, Gorobei smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Gorobei smiles lightly: You don't need to worry about us, Miss Julie. Your kingdom needs you. We'll be alright.

Julie frowns slightly: Are you sure?

Kyuzo: A kingdom can't be run without a beneviolent leader. The King will help, but you're needed in the future. Don't forget that, Miss Julie.

Kevin grinning: He's right. And don't worry; my parents don't think anything ill about samurai. We'll be sure to tell them how they helped you.

Julie smiles slightly: Well...I guess you're right. Let's go, Prince Kevin.

Once that's been said, Julie is helped out of the coffin and onto Kevins' horse. But, before they could take off, Julie wanted to say goodbye first.

Julie softly: I will never forget the kindness you have bestowed on me and I am forever grateful to you all. Thank you so much.

Kambei smiling: Not at all, Miss Julie. You are always welcome here. We will never forget you and your kindness.

Like before, each samurai walked up to Julie for one last kiss. Kambei was first.

Julie smiles: Goodbye, Great Kambei. You are so wise.

After Julie gave him a small kiss on his forehead, Kambei smiled and stepped aside. Katsushiro was after him.

Julie: Goodbye, Great Katsushiro. You've been loyal to me.

Katsushiro smiling: We'll miss you greatly, Miss Julie.

She kissed him as Katsushiro smiled. Shichiroji was next.

Shichiroji grinning: You've been great to us. We won't ever forget that, Miss Julie.

Julie smiling: You're so kind, Great Shichiroji. Goodbye and thank you.

She kissed him as Heihachi stepped forward.

Heihachi smiles softly: It won't be the same without you Miss Julie, but we'll be fine. We'll miss you.

Julie sighs softly: Don't worry about me, Great Heihachi; I'll miss you too. Goodbye.

Julie kissed him and Kyuzo stepped forward.

Julie smiles lightly: Goodbye, Great Kyuzo. You're so brave. I won't forget you.

Kyuzo smiles slightly: Thanks, Miss Julie.

She kissed him and Gorbei was next.

Julie smiles greatly: Goodbye, Great Gorobei; you've been such a great entertainer. I'll miss you.

Gorobei grinning: You've been wonderful too, Miss Julie. I'll never forget that.

After she kissed Gorobei, Kikuchiyo was last.

Kikuchiyo softly: I wish we could spend more time together as friends. Will I ever see you again, Miss Julie?

Julie smiles warmly: Of course you will! I'll always be here for you. Goodbye and I'll never forget you, Great Kikuchiyo.

Julie gave him one last kiss and bidded farewell to the samurai as both her and Prince Kevin rode off into the forest. Once she got to his castle, she received a warm welcome from Kevins parents and the people of the land. On the day of her Princess Coronation, the 7 loyal samurai were invited as a token of gratitude for their help. They were knighted as royal bodyguards by the good King. The stepmother remained in the dungeon for the rest of her days and never harmed the Princess or anyone ever again. As for the children...both Prince Kevin and Princess Julie were protected by the samurai every day and talked about the future of the kingdom; once they're married, the great land will be known throughout the world. Julie knew her parents were proud and her new samurai friends were proud as well. And everyone lived happily ever after, for many years to come.

The End

End Chapter 6


End file.
